


Ooritjagi the Fallen

by Rantourus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantourus/pseuds/Rantourus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***On Hold***</p><p>Currently I am trying to rewrite this as the person who's character was involved with Oori is no longer in my circle. I am having to edit a lot of the work and rewrite large portions of it. </p><p> </p><p>This is the Story of my Original Character from the Star Wars universe. It follows along the life of the 5 foot Twi'lek, she often refers to herself as a Thermal detonator, bite sized Twi'lek, fun sized Twi'lek, and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions are in Order

Stretching gently, she slowly slipped from the arms of her mate, Oori smiled a little, before leaving their bedroom. Stopping for a moment to watch him sleep, she smiled more, biting her lower lip. She loved him, and was finally going to share her home with him, plus a few parts she forgot to tell him. Hips rolling gently as she made her way to the cockpit of the Leaf on the Wind, her smile slowly faded. Ryloth, she thought bitterly as she sat down in the pilot chair, patting her little R2 astromech on the top of his head. “Well Sterg, in a few days, we will be there.” Watching the streaks of stars pass by the view port, she sighed again, it was calming to her, it brought back fond memories. Feeling a hand caress her Lekku, her smile widened. “Didn’t mean to wake you, I was just checking where we were at.” Reaching up, she gently ran her finger under his chin, causing a soft growl like purr to escape him. His touch was gentle as he raised her Lekku up and kissed it, before slowly letting go and returning to their bedroom.

Being left alone, allowed the pint sized Twi’lek to ponder on her life. It was really no mystery to her how she ended up this way. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed, even though the ship wasn’t that cold, she felt cold. “Here.” A strong, but soft voice rose from behind her, as she was handed her sketch book and datapad. Oori looked up at him, laughing a little, this man understood her in such a way it entertained her to no end. Opening the sketch book, she began to go through old thoughts and memories. It was in this time she happened to find an old sketch of her and her Jedi Master. Looking at the datapad, she shook her head. “Stay out of my mind, handsome. It isn’t healthy.” Laughing a little more as she turned on the data pad and began to type, she was going to write down her story. All of the pain, heart ache, the highs and lows, her vengeance and her fears, it was time she let go of it, and let it out.


	2. The Life Before a Padawan

Ooritjagi was born in a small town on Ryloth, small enough most everyone knew each other, and gossip was always a small greeting away. The love story between her mother and father was the talk of the town, when her mother, Ovocziwa, found out she was pregnant. Talks of how the small man known as, Oigaj’gicra, swept the tall Ovo off her feet. Ovo was a gorgeous, tall and slender blue Twi’lek, who had many offers from families to marry her off. But that was not how Ovo wanted to get married; she was in love with the idea of love. While walking to market one day, Ovo was stopped by a rejected suitor, while she kept being civil; it caught the attention of Oigaj. He was a smaller than average green Twi’lek, but he was always described as handsome even for his size. It was when Ovo went to leave, that the suitor grabbed her and went to drag her off onto a darker side street. Oigaj quickly spurred into action and gave chase. Once he rescued Ovo, he disappeared, not sticking around to give his name or collect a reward, saying “Just helping someone was all the tanks he needed, and to take care.”

Ovo hunted for the man who had saved her life, searching the stalls and the market at the same time every day. She wanted to meet him, and properly thank him. But the other reason was she was smitten on how a person could be so selfless and kind and not expect her to swoon over him. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks would turn into months, but Ovo didn’t give up until about a year had passed. That is when she found herself sitting at a small café drinking tea and talking with girlfriends, who most of them were married and either expecting a child or were trying to get pregnant. Always the topic was, “Ovo, when are you going to settle down and pick someone?” To which Ovo would always smile and shrug a little. It was on this day she saw him, Oigaj, talking over things with a group of men at a fruit stall. Ovo rushed from the table, spilling her tea on one of her friends, and the table erupted with anger and complaints about her. Ovo did not care, as she neared him, she smiled and chewed her lower lip, waiting for him finish talking to the other men.

Oigaj smiled when he caught her from them corner of his eye, quickly finishing up his deal with them, he walked over to Ovo. It wasn’t long after they began chatting that they realized that they had been hunting each other and just missing each other most of the time. It didn’t take long for Oigaj to marry Ovo and for them to be blessed with the miracle of Oori. As a young child Oori enjoyed the retelling of her parent’s romance. It always kept her hope alive that love existed and everyone would have someone. Though through her life she would find out, that even with love not everything ends the way we want them too or with who we want to.

As an infant she was a dream for Ovo and Oigaj, easy to understand what she wanted, when she wanted. Tantrums were rare if at all in those first two years. It was around her two and half year mark when things started to become apparent to Ovo and Oigaj. Oori was quick to anger and often threw things she couldn’t even reach. It would slowly dawn on her parents that she was one of those who were Force Sensitive.

Ovo would often try and help her control her outbursts, and while it slowly began to work. They kept her away from others until they were sure that she could control herself. Oori enjoyed staying at home, often using the force to pretend she had a playmate and move toys around. She often called her playmate, Jagi, and he was said to be a tall wookie but a sweet heart.

When she turned five years old, they placed her in a school to help her social skills. For the most part is sort of helped her, but as something that would follow her for her life, it was always hard for to form friendships with people. The year seemed to fly by, and Oori was happy to have a normal life, even if her parents had instilled in her to never show her powers. She went to parties, had sleep overs, and was normal for once in her life. This would always be the best year of childhood and something she would never forget.

The next year started on a high note, her friends welcoming her with open arms. The months passed on as she enjoyed her life and friends, until a new boy was moved into her world. Oori found out not everyone was nice to tiny Twi’leks. For a while she took the punishment he dealt, be it cruel words or a quick shove. Soon he alienated her from her friends and seemed to turn them against her. She never spoke to anyone about what he was doing, fearing it would make it worse. A week passed by where he left her alone or so she thought. It was during that time he cornered her on the play yard and taunting her about her size, her mother and her father. Losing what control she had over herself, she pulled from the force and blasted him back into the wall on the opposite side of the play yard. With everyone screaming and fleeing, she never felt so alone in her life. The boy’s arm was broken and a few ribs, but other than that he was fine. She was immediately removed from the school and when she got home preceded to mope in her room, hiding herself away from what she had done. She felt regret and anger at herself for what she had done. Ovo’s hand was forced to contact the Jedi Order, her methods had failed her child and she didn’t know how else to help her.

When the Jedi Masters came to test her, she was hesitant to talk or do anything they asked of her. Not understanding who or what they were made her nervous. The Jedi smiled as he, the Twi’lek, sat down near here. He was light blue with darker blue blotches, bright green eyes, and a chiseled chin. “Ooritjagi, yes?” His voice was soft and gentle; it calmed the little Twi’lek, made her feel safe for the moment.

Oori stared at him a few moments, “Oori, everyone calls me Oori.” Her lekku twisted behind her back, as she looked over the stranger looking one, he unnerved her. The back of her mind kept calling him the demon Twi’lek. He was blue skinned, but his Lekku were tipped with horns, and he sported another set growing from his skull. She stared at him, purple hued eyes locked on him, showing they didn’t trust him. The Twi’lek Jedi chuckled softly, “You don’t like my friend do you, Oori? He is a Chagrian.” The Jedi Master scooted closer to her, “Can I tell you a secret, little one?” his tone was hush, while Oori still stared at the demon Twi’lek. “Well he kind of scares me too.” He gently nodded to his partner, who seems to get the idea, and took Oori’s parents into a different room to talk about what could happen. Oori inched closer to the Jedi, “My mother said test, what test?” The Jedi smiled, and moved to face her better. “Well I have to ask you what things are and you just say whatever the first thing to pop into your head is.” He pulled the tester from his robes and held it up, beginning to administer the test to her.

 

It didn’t take her long to say what the images were on the other side of the tester. She was quick and accurate. The Twi’lek Jedi smiled, and waved his partner over, quietly talking to him about her score. Oori sat crossed legged wondering what they were talking about; her expression was quizzical as they finished talking. The Twi’lek stood, breaking the news to her parents; Ovo’s expression was like someone had just ripped her heart from her chest, while Oigaj seemed to have this distance stare, but his eyes telling the whole truth, more heart break. This set the tiny Twi’lek on edge; she looked back and forth between her parents and the Jedis. When the Twi’lek Jedi came and scooped her up, she let out a yelp and struggled in his arms, reaching out to grasp her mother and father. “NO! NO! I don’t want to go! Mommy! Please!” Tears rolling down her cheeks as they carried her from her home, this would be the start of her new life, a new adventure, whether or not she wanted it.

Sitting on the ship, she glared at the Jedis, resenting what they were doing. Her knees pulled up to her chest, arms firmly wrapped around her legs, and chin resting on her knees. She didn’t like them anymore and especially the demon Twi’lek. He sat directly across from her; it was hard not to glare at him, hard not to be upset with the two of them. The Twi’lek Jedi let out an audible sigh as he looked at Oori, “We are taking you to the Jedi Temple. To help you with your gifts, your powers, so things like with your school mate doesn’t happen again, Oori. It’s ok to be mad at me, but give the Order a chance. Most come to see the Order as family, as home even.” He stood up and moved, sitting next to her, gently petting her head. “I wasn’t excited about leaving my family either. But there were others like me at the Temple, people who understood what it was like to be able to do magical things.” Oori looked up at him, moving her right hand to whip her tears away with a fist. Understanding what the man was saying, while the idea of not having to be afraid of others sounds like heaven, it also terrified her. “I want to go home,” voice squeaking out as she turned away from him, defiant to the end. He sighed deeply and back off of her, figuring she need time. 

Once at the temple, Oori walked keeping her eyes on the floor, she had no want to look around to allow herself to look at the place that would be her prison for god knew how long. Arms tightly crossed over her chest, Lekku tightly twisted together, her whole posture read as tense and unwelcoming. The Twi’lek Jedi lead her towards the younglings quarters, he glanced to her and stopped a moment, getting to her level. “Oori,” pausing to wait for her attention, “Try to look on the brightside, I will look in on you tomorrow, maybe we could find something nice for you? Do you like sweets?” Oori raised her brow at him, but really the only way it was discernible was the wrinkles it caused on her forehead. Softly she nodded, as he smiled, “Good, I’ll see what I can do, but only if you promise to try.” He was coaxing her and she knew it, huffing slightly, she nodded before looked at the door they were outside of. Hand trembling as she reached out for the release button on the frame next to the door. It slid out of the way, purple hued eyes peering into the room, it was children her age. Though she wanted to go join them, she hesitated, till a boy just a little younger than she was walked towards her. Staring at him, she began to back away from him, unsure of what he wanted from her. The boy smiled and extend his hand towards her, “Hello,” Oori’s eyes darting to his hand then back to his face, “I am Qasau Tatax Mastamo.” Staring at him, he was a the same color as her, but his eyes were strange for a human, they were purple, not to mention the lack of eyebrows like her. Finding herself lost in looking at him, his eyes were lighter than her’s, his skin was darker than her’s too, shaking her head she realised she was staring. Taking his hand she held it there, she felt awkward, but he smiled and gently shook her hand. Oori quickly tucking her hand back as her eyes drifted down to the floor again. She was flushed red, but he didn’t giggle, he could sense her uneasy feelings, sense she was afraid of everything that was going on. 

This introduction seemed to last hours to Oori, the floor becoming intricate patterns the longer she stared at it, till a hand on her shoulder, caused her to jump and look to the Twi’lek Jedi. “It is time to go in.” Qasau reached out for her again, and the tiny Twi’lek stared at him again but after a few moments took his hand and headed into the room. The Jedi smiled softly and seemed to just disappear from the hallway. 

“Do you have a name?” The voice caught her off guard, she had found a quiet corner to hide in for the moment, but it seemed that the boy from before was there again. “Yes,” tone was flat and monotone as if she didn’t want to become attached to this place. Sitting down next to her, but still giving her space, he sighed. “You don’t like us?” Oori raised a brow at him, “Maybe.” She was giving him short answer, almost as bad as the silent treatment to some. But the boy kept trying, pushing her to speak for a good 20 minutes. That is when it finally happened, she tapped into the force and a blast forced him away from her more. Freezing on the spot, the room when quiet as they looked at her. The boy springing up and rushing close to her, “How did you learn to do that?!” He was excited to see talent, the other kids were slightly afraid or indifferent to the whole thing, very few had come into the Order after 4 years old and so were used to things like this happening. Oori stared at him in silence, unsure of how to handle what he was saying. “Y-y-y-you aren’t afr-r-r-aid?” Her voice stuttering out as she looked him in the eye. Laughing a little, “No, that was cool,” Qasau scooted next to her with a large grin on his face. “Will you tell me your name now?” Oori nodded a little, “It is Ooritjagi but I like Oori.” He smiled more as he got his reward for his persistence nature and then some. “You can call me what you like, did you always want to be a Jedi?” Giving him silence again he frowned a little, “So this is what is going to be like for the rest of our lives?” Oori laughed but quickly stopped herself and cast her eyes to the ground just above the toe of her shoes. “Yes, Qas.” He was content to have gotten a laugh out of her, content that she had given him a name, standing up he looked at her. “Well it is almost time for lights out, your door is that way. I’ll see you tomorrow, O.” Oori looked up at him frowning a little, but not saying anything. Extending his hand once again, this time Oori took it and stood up. “Thank you,” her voice barely a whisper as she again pulled her hand away quickly. Turning to the door, she hunted for an empty bed, she had nothing, she felt like nothing, till the thought of Qas passed through her mind. Curling up under the sheets, it felt like forever before she passed out, unsure of what the next day would bring or what would happen. 

The next morning came, it was hard on the tiny Twi’lek but she got through it. Bathing and changing into her new clothes for the rest of her life. Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned, she now looked like everyone else, but she felt like an outsider still. Picking up her old clothes, she folded them and left them on her bed before heading out into the common area. The blue Twi’lek Jedi standing there waiting, “Good morning, Younglings.” The room erupted in a unified voice, “Good morning, Master Jedi!” Well all except Oori who was in the back with a certain boy at her side. Qas looked to her, his voice hushed, “you’re supposed to say that too.” Oori shrugged at him, purple hued eyes going back to the Jedi as he spoke again. “You have a new youngling in your midst, don’t you?” The class again unified their voice, “Yes, Master Jedi.” And yet again Oori was silent but so was Qas this time, he chose to stand with her, which shocked her a little. The Jedi watched the pair and smiled, “Well you should make sure she feels welcomed, now off to breakfast.” He dismissed the younglings but stopped Oori by crouching down to her level. Qas stuck next to her, looking at the Jedi a little, he knew him from the day before. The Jedi held out his fist, palm side up, “I found something, Oori.” With that he opened his hand, five sweets lay in his hand. “They are all yours. Go on. Take them, little youngling.” Oori tentatively took the sweets from him, eyes glancing to Qas, while the Jedi stood and moved aside for them to pass. As Qas took Oori to the dining hall, “He is a nice Master, he like to treat the ones he brings in, that are like you.” Oori huffed a little, she felt like Qas was saying something he wasn’t. The pair walked in silence to the dining hall, it was clean and simple, like most of what she had seen. 

Picking her food and following Qas to where he sat, she quietly moved her hand to to his tray she dropped three of her sweets and quietly eating her food. Qas looked at her and smiled, “Those are yours.” Oori shrugged softly, as she pushed the half eaten food away. She was done, but everything here was so foreign to her; she wasn’t sure what to do, where to go, or how to ask. Qas shook his head as he finished up his meal, standing up he took his and her trays to where they belonged. Oori watched him until he waved her over, “Come on, class will be soon.”


End file.
